Elizabeth Midford Returns
by CielPhantomhive10
Summary: is where I made this fan fiction. It's pretty much a crack...so...ENJOY. Rated T to be safe.


_**A/N: This Is a stupid fanfiction I made on .com . I'm putting this on an T rating just to be safe.**_

* * *

Elizabeth Midford Returns

Elizabeth Midford woke up one night...

Elizabeth Midford was rescueing some bunch of flowers.

Suddenly he bumped into Sebastian Michaelis.

"Whoa I didnt expect to see you here at your house."

"Yes I come here every tuesday."

Suddenly, there was a slow creapy, scary noise.

They stared deeply and loveingly at eachover .

But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole.

"oh no I have have been damaged " said Elizabeth Midford.

"I believe Claude Faustes is behind this!"

"I deduced as much myself did I"

"He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown."

"How"?

By finding a powerfull Star of david of doom and fireing it at us.

"can we stop him?"

Yes, by finding the troute of satan.

"where?"

In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the Banana of hell.

"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"

"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"

And with that they left

Arriving at the mysterious shack, Elizabeth Midford found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in crayon.

"Be careful" said Ciel Phantomhive who as usually was cowardly squatting behind Elizabeth Midford. Elizabeth Midford carefully manuvred into the shack and on her tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath her feet croaked and Elizabeth Midford could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the London's Peace laid. Right there for her taking.

But Elizabeth Midford was clever. Elizabeth Midford knew it was a trap!

So Elizabeth Midford said to Ciel Phantomhive, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."

And Ciel Phantomhive was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"

Elizabeth Midford slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. Elizabeth Midford knew that if it was a trap, Ciel Phantomhive would be triggering it. And then Claude Faustes would get him, but not her. Elizabeth Midford knew Ciel Phantomhive wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for her. He always said that.

But forutnately when Ciel Phantomhive grabbed the London's Peace, nothing happened. Except they were cowardly attacked by Minions's!

They hoped into the shack and fired shurikons at them, but they managed the dodge them quite well (by hiding behind eachother).

They then sneaked away by using the furniture and table as cover for them.

But now with the London's Peace in their hands, they could take Claude Faustes straight on!

"You can never beat me, Im invincible," said Claude Faustes

"Oh I beat you villain you, youll run back crying to your momma.

"Mhuahahaaha I dont need no mother, I am after all invisible".

After that, Elizabeth Midford leaped down onto the volcano plato

He was in luck because she just managed to jump on it but didnt fall in it. It would have been a short story if she fell in it.

Claude Faustes stood looking at our hero with his cape flapping in hotness.

He beared an expression of smugness. "I had told you, I am invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!"'

Suddenly he held the London's Peace aloft.

"This is what you want!

This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me.'

"Noo...not the London's Peace"

"Yes. The London's Peace"

"The London's Peace!" gasped Meylene

"Yes. The London's Peace"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning went through in the air, strikking left and right but not hitting the lava plato they were all standing on.

The Villain lit up dark in the flash of lightning. His features scary.

Laughing as he stood there, he approached Elizabeth Midford, "Give up and go home, Meylene doesnt love you anyway."

"Thats not true!

"

Elizabeth Midford ran forward and fought him (by slashing into him while Claude Faustes evaded his attack and shoot fire from his fingertips)

But every time she hit Claude Faustes, he just smiled and hit him back.

In between dodging lava ejectulations, Claude Faustes said: "You cannot beat me"

"NEVERRRRRRRR!" She YELLED HARD!

"Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for."

"I HATE YOU!" said Elizabeth Midford and ran towards him with her weapon drawn.

"Pathetic human, you can not beat me since I have this Incinerator!""

"No?! You have created it?! What have you done?!"

"Oh it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," He said while dodging another lava ejactulation, "I finished it just yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had.

"Your a monster and you will die, you monster!"

Elizabeth Midford ran towards Claude Faustes, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock

She surfed like Legolas in Lord of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in her hands because she really wanted to kill the Elizabeth Midford

"NOW!" SHOUTED our hero and his female companion lifted

Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Elizabeth Midford grapped London's Peace from Claude Faustes and stabbed him in his forehead .

"Owch! While I had the London's Peace I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I can and was and it hurt"

He staggered around and grabbed into the air, she was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come to you and your family and your families family family."

Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with its flames, leaving behind only ashes .

"Elizabeth Midford , Elizabeth Midford, I love you! But we only have 5 seconds to escape before this volcano erupts!"

"Then quick, we must leave and leave this place behind, said Elizabeth Midford and left this place behind."

Just in time, when the last second of the clock was about tick, Elizabeth Midford and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the rubble."

The End


End file.
